


Say My Name

by LizardLinzo



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reader-Insert, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, implied/referenced reader/bucky, mostly steve/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardLinzo/pseuds/LizardLinzo
Summary: "It had been 3 years since that day in Wakanda, and the world was still trying to build themselves back up to some semblance of normal. For some that meant going on dates, continuing going to work every day, or going out every night to chase the pain away with a gin and tonic.For you, it mean taking comfort in Steve. You two had bonded together since the decimation of the world and often found yourselves seeking refuge in the sanctity of Steve’s bed."Companion piece to "Walk Me Home In the Dead of Night", but it's not required.





	Say My Name

“Fuck- Bucky- YES!” You screamed as you came, your eyes closed tight and your arms wrapped even tighter around Steve’s neck.

It had been 3 years since that day in Wakanda, and the world was still trying to build themselves back up to some semblance of normal. For some that meant going on dates, continuing going to work every day, or going out every night to chase the pain away with a gin and tonic.

For you, it mean taking comfort in Steve. You two had bonded together since the decimation of the world and often found yourselves seeking refuge in the sanctity of Steve’s bed.

It wasn’t all the time, just when you needed each other most.

Steve knew you still loved Bucky. You always would. But the sting of hearing his name falling from your lips when pulled orgasm after orgasm from you, never lost its edge. He stuffed those feelings far, far away, though; you weren’t his and you never would be, he would tell himself nightly.

Steve helped clean you up, wiping you off before settling back into bed next to you. You turned your back to him before falling asleep, a gesture you made each time you found yourselves in this dance of yours. A clear sign that this was just sex and nothing more. 

The shame that overtook you every time you thought about what you were doing and the ways you were betraying your Soldier was too much. You settled on sleep and told yourself that you would sort out your emotions in the morning.

You never did. 

Again, Steve knew this going in. He didn’t have any expectations in the beginning and why would he? You were his best friends girl and he was just helping you heal your too-damaged heart.

But Steve fell. He fell hard, and after two years of intimacy, two years of your kisses and your hands all over his body and the way you felt around him as you gave yourself over to the pleasure and fuck the noises you made, he had a hard time seeing the line you both once drew in the sand.

You had rolled over in your sleep and he watched you as you slept. Your even, steady breaths which were a welcome change from the rapid gasps elicited by your night terrors (You never did have night terrors when you spent the night with him, Steve thought), the soft features of your face when you were completely relaxed and not mourning the death of your love or wondering what you would do to cope that day, and the way your hair, a tangled mess, spread around your head like a halo. You were positively breathtaking and Steve had to tear his eyes away and repeat his mantra while choking back the tears threatening to spill. 

In most cases, you went to Steve first. You would crawl into his bed, kissing down his neck and letting your hands slide down to his stiffening cock. You would make the first move, a whine escaping your throat and a soft, pathetic “Please” was all it took for him to devour your lips and take you away from the chaos of the world for just a few hours.

It was rare that Steve went to you, but when he did, you never turned him away. His cues started earlier; a light touch on the small of your back while you were making lunch, a gentle tuck of your hair behind your ear, a chaste kiss on the top of your head. They were subtle signs but you had learned how to read Steve Rogers like a book and knew that those small, stolen moments were his silent plea to meet him that night to forget about the weight of the world stacked on top of his shoulders.

And you did, every time.

So when Steve came to you and wrapped his arms around your waist as you did dishes and planted kisses starting at your shoulder going up to your ear, you didn’t think much of it. He was asking, begging, for you to seek him out later. To kiss him and touch him and remind him that he wasn’t alone.

Later that night you went to him. It was a quarter past 11 when you opened the door to his room, knowing full well he left it unlocked just for you.

“Steve?” You called out when you didn’t immediately see him in his bed. You closed the door behind you, venturing farther into his room before you heard the roar of running water. You peeked into the bathroom and saw Steve, a towel wrapped lazily around his waist and checking the temperature of the bath with his hand. You couldn’t help but let a small smile creep across your face. “What is this?”

“You felt tense earlier. I wanted to help you relax.” He turned to you and flashed his classic boyish smile. It was a sight you hadn’t seen in a minute, and you had almost forgotten how damn handsome he looked wearing it. Your chest was filled with warmth at the gesture. 

Steve stepped into your space, his arms snaking around your midsection to lift your shirt over your head, letting it lazily hit the floor. At the same time his mouth found yours, his lips warm and delicious. He tasted of coffee and something sweet you couldn’t place.

His mouth moved languidly with yours, his hands continuing to work until you were bare in front of him. He pulled away and admired you, his breath hitching in his throat. You never failed to steal the oxygen from his lungs. He let his towel drop before leading you over to the bath. He stepped in and lowered himself down before guiding you down to nestle between his legs. 

This was intimate. Much more intimate your typical nights together and you felt something in your chest but couldn’t figure out what. Slowly, Steve wrapped his arms around you and pulled you back, your back flush against his chest. He peppered the side of your head with kisses, soft and gentle and you found your voice stuck in your throat at the sensation.

This wasn’t part of your arrangement. It was supposed to be no strings attached, no feelings. Just sex. But there was nothing detached about this moment as Steve brushed your hair to the side and latched onto your throat, kissing as sucking the sensitive skin. 

You couldn’t stifle the low groan that escaped from your throat, your body so reactive to his touch. Steve ate it up, his hands moving from your shoulders down to your breasts and down further to your clit. Your back arched into his touch as he drew circles. 

“Do you want me?” Steve whispered as your hips bucked into his hands, desperate for more contact. You nodded, unsure of your ability to form a coherent sentence. “Tell me, sweetheart. Tell me you want me.” 

Typical dirty talk for you but Steve knew it was more. In the moment, he wanted to know that you wanted him and only him. Tonight he didn’t want you thinking of Bucky, the thought of it made his stomach churn. He wanted to give you everything tonight. He wanted, needed, to hear his name on your lips.

“God I want you” you managed.

Promptly, Steve stood up and helped you out of the bath as well. He quickly dried you and himself off before guiding you to his bed. He scooped you up, his arms hooking underneath your thighs and laying you on the bed like you weighed nothing. You loved it when he threw you around, but this was different. It was gentle, much more than usual.

He kissed your neck and trailed kisses down to your breasts as you laced your fingers through his hair, your breath picking up speed as well as your heart. 

Steve took your hardened peak into his mouth, his tongue lazily running over the sensitive nipple. You inhaled sharply, the sensation shooting straight to your core and instantly felt yourself growing wetter and wetter by the second.

“Oh fuck” you moaned as Steve made his way further down until he was inches from your slick center. His breath was almost enough to drive you over the edge as he took his time, his tongue slowly dragging over your folds. You tasted like heaven and the sounds that were coming from your mouth were filthy and downright pornographic and fuck Steve swore he had never been this hard before.

“Oh God, yes, please don’t stop” you begged thrusting your hips to meet his mouth. He couldn’t help but smile against you, his tongue plunging deep into your dripping cunt. He relished in the fact that you were soaked just for him, that he did this to you and no one else.

It only took a few more seconds of him fucking you with his tongue for your walls to clench and your pussy to gush, your orgasm crashing over you. Your fingers pulled at Steve’s hair, the sensation making your entire body tremble.

“God yes Bu-“ Steve was on your mouth before the words could finish forming, swallowing the rest of your sentence. You could taste yourself on him which only spurred you on more.

When you tried to break away Steve deepened the kiss, his fingers diving into you and setting a punishing pace. You screamed into him, still not fully recovered from your first climax and riding the wave directly into your next.

“Look at me” Steve whispered when he finally broke free. Your eyes fluttered open and locked with his. His normally oceanic irises were blown black with lust and there was something soft in his expression. He rested his forehead on yours as he brought you closer and closer to the edge once more. “Cum for me, darling. Cum for me.” It was a command, not a request.

“Yes yes YES” you shouted as your body seized once more under the intense pleasure. You came around his fingers, the room spinning from the intensity of your second orgasm. Steve again captured your lips before trailing kisses to your ear.

“Say my name.” He positioned his body between your legs, his cock rubbing up and down the length of your slick folds. “Say it” he repeated as his head teased your entrance, your body arching towards his in response. 

“S-Steve!” You gasped as he entered you, his entire length filling you to the brim so deliciously you felt like you would burst. He groaned in response, his name sounding like a prayer in his ears.

“Say it again” he commanded, his hips pounding into yours. “Who made you cum? Who’s fucking you right now?” There was an edge to his voice, but also a softness. He needed to hear his name on your tongue. Even if there was nothing there beyond sex, right in that moment, he needed to believe there was. Because for him, it was so much more than just a quick fuck. 

Steve loved you. And as much as he tried to deny it, he couldn’t anymore. “Tell me who you belong to” he demanded.

“You, Steve. It’s you!” You held onto him as he fucked you, hard and fast. Your legs wrapped around his hips, dragging him closer to you. You needed him, all of him. You decided in that moment that there was no more holding back. 

You pulled him down and kissed him, your tongue sliding with ease into his willing mouth. Your nails clawed at his back, begging for his full weight to be on you. He obliged, because of course he did, because he loved you and there was no turning back.

You could feel your walls begin to flutter as you rolled your hips to match his thrusts, bringing you both to the brink.

“I’m gonna cum, Y/N” Steve blurred out as his hips stuttered. You pulled his forehead down to yours and looked him in those beautiful eyes. 

“Then cum with me because I’m there. God, Steve I’m cumming!” You both came together and for the first time, he didn’t pull out. He filled you to the brim, claiming you as his.

You weren’t, of course. You were Bucky’s, and you would never be his. But in that moment, for those brief seconds, you belonged to him, every part of you. 

You both stayed still, breathing each other’s air. “I love you” Steve said before he could stop himself. His voice was hardly a whisper, but you heard him clear as day. Your heart threatened to leave your chest as you took in his words.

Red with embarrassment and a twinge of shame, Steve quickly removed himself from you and cleaned you up. When he was sure you would pick up and run, you grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into bed. You wrapped yourself around him and buried your face into the crook of his neck, his sweat soaked skin so sweet and salty.

You didn’t say it back. Of course you didn’t. You were Bucky’s, and you would never be his.

But, for that night, you were Steve’s, completely. You shouted his name several more times that night as he took you over and over again.

The next morning things returned to the status quo. You sought him out a week later when your nightmares became too much. Steve welcomed you with open arms and fucked you until you both had your fill. When you shouted no particular name, Steve almost had a fraction of hope that maybe you felt even a smidge of what he did.

But when you turned your back to him before falling asleep, your message was clear. This was just sex, just as it had always been.

Steve smiled through the pain before turning away from you, steadying his breathing so he wouldn’t wake you with his soft, almost delicate sobs.

He wanted to call if off more than once, but who was he kidding? He loved you too much to turn you away.


End file.
